The present invention relates to games of skill and chance. More particularly, the invention relates to board games.
A primary objective of the invention is to provide a game that both children and adults can enjoy. Such a game should be easy to learn so that children can play. To make the game interesting for both children and adults, such a game should involve elements of skill so that a players experience and skill may be advantageous, but also elements of chance so that each play of the game is unpredictable to give the less skilled a chance to win.